shells and shards
by Chibi-Bex
Summary: AU. the worlds are at war, inu yasha is carrying out a vital mission, but is shot down and crash-lands on an island. taking a plane down with him he has to find, help and rescue those who survived, while trying to contact HQ. what will happen? R&R!
1. Crash Landing

HELLO!!!! ^^ This is my new story. An AU fic set in a war of the worlds! Please! I would so appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think; this is only my second fic!  
  
Shells and Shards  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha fought with the controls of his space pod. Ramming them to the left, the silver vehicle jumped to the side and skidded to a halt as the boosters balanced it out. Sweating Inu Yasha jammed the controls to the right, and just got out from being shot by a photonic beam aimed at him. This was not his day. Stamping down on the pedal the little space pod jerked forward as the boosters kicked in.  
  
Bracing him self in the seat, Inu Yasha did a neat swerve round a battle space of flying pods, photon beams, missiles and the debris of those who weren't so lucky enough to get out the way of lazars shot at them.  
  
Pushing back a lock of un-kept hair, he veered round to face 5 strange, red, pods with some sort of substance like glass covering the top. Scowling, he pulled down a panel in front of him and started typing in various things. Just as he typed, a hatch at the bottom of his spacecraft slipped to the side to make way for a big gun to appear. Hooked on by a large arm that disappeared into the bottom of his ship. A ring around the end of the gun started to glow and focus all it's energy into a ball in the middle.  
  
"Hey Vinni, how long we got till ceasefire?" Inu Yasha didn't look up from his keyboard, but sounded quite annoyed.  
  
"Weren't you listening Inu Yasha?!" a synthetic voice answered. It was distinctly a female's voice but it came from the speakers around the inside of the ship. "This attack won't stop until noon tomorrow! Both sides need time to regroup then the attack will begin again the next day"  
  
Inu Yasha's scowl deepened "this is just great!" he cursed as he swept a round of energy blasts piling into the 5 alien pods chasing him. Hitting every one dead centre and destroying them on contact. "Why did my prick head of a brother have to send me out now? Of all times! On the new moon!"  
  
"Well it's not literally new moon out here, since it's clear in front of us" the computer retorted.  
  
"Oh al-right! My time of the month! Vanessa can you shut up and concentrate on getting me to the base please!?" he shouted hotly.  
  
"Fine! Be that way then! I might as well eject you out of your seat right now!"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea, Vinni. We're in a tight spot at the moment and you need me to drive!"  
  
"And you think jamming the gears, jerking the stick and practically stamping the peddle through the ship is driving?!"  
  
Inu Yasha just missed being skinned by another follower and exclaimed in surprise as he flipped the ship over as the ray over the top.  
  
"Good thing it has artificial gravity" Inu Yasha rammed the joystick control forward as he fired a round at the nearest space craft  
  
"See!? That's what I mean! You rack my poor gear stick like it's a stress toy!"  
  
"Oh stop your complaining Vinni! I need to get to HQ! And we still have a heck of a long way to go!" Inu Yasha clanked at the side at the big planet earth. He could just see the edge of Aentia (what used to be called Africa) at the moment, but he needed to get to the other side of the planet to get to head quarters in America. The names of some countries had changed since the start of the war, but America stayed the same. Looking closely at the planet, Inu Yasha could just pick out the edges of where huge missiles had hit the earth's surface. He winced at the though of the damage and chaos it would have caused.  
  
Bringing himself back to reality, Inu Yasha jammed on the controls just in time to miss another attack. "Inu Yasha, really! How did you ever pass your flying test! You should have more control of your reactions!"  
  
Inu Yasha totally ignored the whining computer and carried on slowly making his way round to the other side of the planet. He could feel the lump in his pocket, rubbing against his skin. This was important. This would turn the tides of human and youkai alike, to the fierce alien menace 'Anshak'. No one had ever seen the Anshak before. Only the people and youkai who were unlucky enough to be captured had. though. they've never been found or seen again. They'd been pestering the planet for over 100 years. Trying to drive youkai and human from there home and live on the prosperous planet, full of wild vegetation and animals. Fresh water and natural resources. Who knows? Some of them could have succeeded and live on the planet in hiding. The human and youkai, so long fighting against each other, teamed up fought defence the alien menace until this point. Humans, weaker than youkai's in physical strength evolved quickly and created massive machines to fight for them. Though technology still had a long way to go to be truly powerful on it's own. Sharing their equipment with youkai, they soon became a strong force able to fight against the Anshak until a plan was able to be unfolded. And that was what he had with him at that point. The key that could change the fate of this world, from one hardly able to defend itself, to the normal planet it once was. Inu Yasha was part of the most important pieces of the puzzle, and he needed to get the part back to HQ.  
  
What puzzled him the most was the Anshak seemed to know of their plan and who has the item, since most enemy pods are trying to blow him to smithereens. And somehow they seemed to pick his pod out as the one, out of all the other decoys. He had to admit though, having a space ship shaped somewhat like a manta ray with a glass casing over the drivers seat. Was kind of different from the rest, though every one else seemed to have some differences in there ship. Inu Yasha loved his ship. It was sleek, smooth, strong and fast. All the things he was. He had fixed this ship up from a battered old space pod that he found half buried in the ground. He also made a few. er. adjustments to it, just to prove he was the most skilled mechanic. He loved machines almost as much as humans did. Even though he was half human. And he'd probably die if he got one scratch on his pod. Every one agreed his was the fastest and nicest looking ship in the whole squad.  
  
Inu Yasha took the object out of his pocket and opened his palm up slightly, the then open fully to reveal what looked to be, half of a blood pink crystal, lying in the palm of his hand. The shikon no tama. Well. He liked to think he had the whole key, but really he was only carrying half. Two people were despatched to carry each half. One's who could be trusted. Him, of course, since his brother was the major of the whole youkai part of the preferably known as the Codies army. The other guy, Inu Yasha didn't trust. He was slimy. That was the only term Inu Yasha could put him in. he didn't seem at all the type of guy you could trust. He reminded Inu Yasha too much of a spider. He had deep sunken in, cold, dark eyes, and a smirk like he was always talking behind your back, which, to Inu Yasha, he probably was. He always wore dark cloths and his pitch-black hair in a right mess tangled round his head. How could any one trust him? Ah! Speak of devil!  
  
"-NARAKU! What are you doing here you should be at HQ by now! Not strolling in the middle of a war! Where're you brains you flipping baka!" Inu Yasha hissed though the communication frequency.  
  
"Ah Inu Yasha. so good to see you again" he slurred. Inu Yasha looked up to quite a similar ship to his, except slimmer and had a darker silver colour. Almost a gritty grey. Naraku manoeuvred it to face Inu Yasha's ship.  
  
"Naraku-what-are-you-doing-here?" Inu Yasha ground out through his teeth.  
  
"Just came by to visit. Dropped of your part of the mission yet?"  
  
"No, not yet"  
  
"Having too much trouble? Good!"  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow "and why's that? Have you dropped off the other half of the crystal?" Inu Yasha could feel the crystal back in his pocket, pulsing. Obviously Naraku still had the other half. The sliver he had was pulling towards the other with its magic wanting to be joined. No, that couldn't happen yet.  
  
"Well you see the problem is." as he was talking, two Anshak ships pulled up behind him "I don't work for the 'Codies' any more"  
  
"Oh?" Inu Yasha's hand slowly reached for the gun controls on the arm of his seat  
  
"Don't even think about it Inu Yasha!" Naraku barked out bitterly  
  
"Too late, I already have!" Inu Yasha slammed on the controls. Just as Naraku, and the Anshak pods began to fire. The energy gun pounced to life. But Inu Yasha wasn't fast enough to though to get out of the way as two other pods came up be hind him and blew his boosters, as he was about to fly out of the way. The impact caused the fuel cells to explode sending Inu Yasha and his pod hurtling sideways.. Towards earth  
  
"Inu Yasha, they blew the fuel tanks, you've got nothing left to move with!"  
  
"Calm down Vinni! I'm gonna try and relay the power to some extra ones hidden over the engine!" Inu Yasha typed furiously at the controls scowling, cursing colourful language as thumped on the keyboard. "It's not working, when they blew the tanks they blew the main computer as well. God! Why does this have to happen now! At all times! I new Naraku was a traitor! Maybe I can use the momentum I've got to steer the ship"  
  
"Inu Yasha were coming to earths stratosphere!" Inu Yasha was thrown back into his seat as he came to the first layer on earth's atmosphere. Inu Yasha made a grab for the controls but he was roughly thrown back into his seat as the pod picked up speed. Looking out through the window Inu Yasha's eyes found water, water and more water, as they got ever closer to the earths surface "Vin! I can't get the controls!" Inu Yasha made another grab for the joystick, and managed to wrap his fingers around the top. With a mighty heave Inu Yasha pulled the control stick back with strength no human could posses. The ship levelled but only so slightly before Inu Yasha had to let go of the control stick, and think of another plan. The sweltering heat made it hard for Inu Yasha to breath, as the ship sliced through the earth's atmosphere and turned into a giant flaming ball flying across they sky.  
  
"20 kilometres to the earths surface"  
  
"DAMN!" Inu Yasha looked out the window, to see only a slight glimpse of the sun coming over the horizon. Turning his head a fraction, he could see through the burning windshield a speck of colour. Grabbing the joystick and summoning up the remainder of his strength Inu Yasha rammed it to the left.  
  
"Entering the earths Tropopause. Inu Yasha what are you doing!?"  
  
"I'm going to try and get close to that island!"  
  
"18 kilometres to the earths surface. Inu Yasha were going to crash anyway, what's the point?!"  
  
"The point is maybe if I crash near enough to the island I can swim to it. If I land on it then it's going to be very painful!"  
  
"Good point but Inu Yasha, I can't open the windshield, the glass has melted on the side"  
  
"Don't worry I'll find a way!" Inu Yasha fumbled with something on the side of the ship, and opened up a small hatch. Inside was a mini computer, no bigger than a CD case, and a bunch of wires. Grabbing the wires and computer, he managed to plug in the wire ends into the right socket, while being thrown around. He then started typing furiously on the keyboard  
  
"Inu Yasha! This is no time to be playing games! Were about to die!!"  
  
"Oh shut up Vinni, no were not! If any one of us lives it'll be you!"  
  
"No I won't! I'll be smashed into smithereens! Or drowned at the bottom of the sea!!" Veronica started to wail  
  
"You sound like a spoilt brat Vinni!"  
  
"12 kilometres to the earths surface! Inu Yasha what are you doing!!" she cried out hysterically  
  
"I'm downloading you onto the laptop! At least then I can turn the sound down!"  
  
Suddenly Veronicas voice dimmed, and sounded from the laptop "hey! It's cramped in here!"  
  
"Vinni! If I don't make it and someone finds you, tell them what happened and that they must contact the HQ pronto!"  
  
"Wh-what?! What do you mean if you don't make-!"  
  
Inu Yasha turned the computer off and yanked off the wires. Wiping back wet sweated hair from his eyes he felt down beside him for the waterproof bag. Squeezing the laptop in, he undid a small waterproof pouch. Feeling in his pocket he pulled out the shikon to tama, and slipped it in the bag. Packing it back in, and zipping up the bag, Inu Yasha tightened his seatbelt sashes across each shoulder and took the controls again.  
  
Driving with out Veronica was a lot more difficult. Since he had to every thin manually. Looking down at the island to his left, the ground of sea came closer and closer. Turning his gaze back towards where he was going, he let out a cry of surprise, as the hull of a plane veered into view. Inu Yasha was too late. Ramming the control sideways, the wing of his pod cut straight through the head of the plane, and probably killing the pilots with it. In his new position, Inu Yasha didn't have time to look back at the plane as his space pod plummeted towards the shrubbery of a tropical island. Inu Yasha threw up his hands to protect his face as he scrunched up into a ball, the waterproof bag safely squashed between his stomach and his arms.  
  
Inu Yasha was violently thrown about as his ship pummelled straight though the trees and undergrowth. He got the most painful whiplash as he was thrown forward so hard his seat belt broke and he crashed into the dashboard, and went straight through the window shield, hitting the cold earthen floor with a spine cracking thump  
  
*~*  
  
she sighed as she flipped the page of her book. Looking up from her seat she spotted Miroku coming out from the toilet looking slightly green. His t- shirt ruffled and his neat hair crumpled in its small ponytail  
  
"Not feeling well Miroku?" Kagome sympathised with him  
  
"You know how I am with travelling Kagome" Miroku smiled meekly then covered his mouth and ran back in to the loo.  
  
Kagome smiled as she buried her nose in her book again.  
  
"I'm really bored!" Kagome looked up once again from her book, to her sister Kikyo. They looked remarkably similar, except that Kikyo was three years older, and her eyes were calmer. An eerie calm. One that could freak you out. Her mouth was smaller and she never smiled. She also had dark straight hair, which she also wore in a loose ponytail. Kagome on the other hand had bright, blue eyes. A light black, almost a dark hazel. A mouth, which smiled, and showed other emotions too. And she didn't care whether her hair was up or down.  
  
"I know your bored Kikyo, so am I" she sighed  
  
"Why do we have to leave Japan? And why do we have to go to America?!"  
  
"Because!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly "because dad is an important representative of Japan! And he works for the WWGA (World Wide Government Agency) and because I'm some part in this damn operation thing that could supposedly "rid the world of Anshak"! Don't look at me like that! I'm even less thrilled to be here than you are! Assuming that I could die in this stupid plan! Yes I'd like the world to be peaceful once again, but I don't know what that's like since I was born in the war and I'm probably going to die in the war too!!" Kagome took a few deep breaths and settled back into her seat. Kikyo looked mildly shocked at her sister's reaction. Even though they were on their own privet plane, the strain was getting to Kagome.  
  
"You mean dad wasn't yanking you chain when he said that?"  
  
"KIKYO!!"  
  
She smiled at how easily her sister was wound up. Even if the mission had a slight danger too it, it wouldn't be that bed other wise her dad wouldn't make her do it. though they hadn't seen there dad for a few years. "Ok! Ok! Arigato captain obvious! Thank you for reminding me of this dim-witted mission. though. why do we have to bring him along?" Kikyo pointed towards Miroku stumbling out of the toilet. Kagome got up and assisted Miroku to a seat.  
  
"Because. Miroku's the only young monk alive who can actually use magic and hasn't broken the sacred rules. Kagome faced her sister and automatically slapped a hand away reaching for her behind  
  
"Hasn't broke the rules eh?"  
  
Kagome flushed red slightly and sat her self on another sofa. "We need two young people, a miko and a monk," she pointed at her then towards Miroku "one's who can use magic."  
  
"Why?" Kikyo sat up in her seat half her attention on Kagome the other half on the monk, slowly edging his way towards her.  
  
"We have to use our powers somehow to channel energy from this thing into this great-big-gun"  
  
"Hmmmmmmm. sounds like those would sure come in handy. but how is that suppose to endanger you?" Kikyo was edging the other way away from Miroku  
  
"It's going to use so mush of our energy that we might not have enough to stay alive"  
  
"Well I won't let that happen!" Kikyo thumped her chest proudly "you're my lil' sis! I won't let you die! How could dad suggest you for such a thing?!"  
  
"Dad's more interested in politics than his family, and it seems he cares more for the world than his daughter" Kagome said very plainly, she looked over to Miroku, "you now, if we don't want to die later we could always crash in the aeroplane" Miroku looked at her in the utmost horror  
  
*~*  
  
"When are you going to let go of that?" Kagome asked, through muffled laughter. Miroku was perched on a seat, parachute on his back and a bag of supplies over his shoulder  
  
"Not until we're safely on the ground!" Miroku looked around suspiciously. Kagome burst out laughing. Kikyo came out of the toilet wiping her hands on a towel, took one look at Miroku and smirked.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" she sidled down the plane and joined her sister making a cup of tea. "What's with that?" she asked, gesturing to Miroku, who was intently looking out the window.  
  
"I told Miroku that we could get hit by a bomb and crash, then be stranded on an island for years. He's suddenly become very aware of the way the aeroplane tilts to the side every now and then"  
  
"I think he's gone a little too far"  
  
"Just a bit, but at least it's taken his mind of throwing up"  
  
"What about lechery?"  
  
". That is more than we can ask for" just to prove her point two arms wrapped around there waists and they looked up into Miroku's face  
  
"If the plane does get hit then both you girls will need a helping hand" he smiled slyly. Both Kikyo and Kagome raised their hands to clobber him, when the defining noise of metal, being ripped in half interrupted them. No one had time to decipher what was happening, as the roar of thundering wind ripped them out of the plane hurtling towards the ground. Kikyo and Kagome ware clinging to Miroku. Kagome felt the wind ripping at their bodies and shards of metal sliced their clothes and exposed skin. The ground seemed to magnify by every second, faster and faster. It felt like her body was being torn into as a searing pain spread up her right leg. Screaming with pain and terror the group hurtled towards the ocean waves. At this speed, with no protection, there bodies would break on contact as if the ocean was made of concrete. Faster and faster they fell, accompanied by shattered metal and some of the aeroplane.  
  
A toggle knocked into Kagome's hand. She grabbed hold of it as her like line, but quickly figured out as she yanked it closer it saved their lives. A parachute sprung out the top of Miroku's backpack and caught it's self in the air resistance so sharply Kikyo and Kagome got whiplash and Miroku sprained his neck.  
  
Pieces and sharp shards of metal danced around the in the air and slashed at the new now unwrapped parachute. A rather large piece flew straight through the material ripping a large hole in green fabric. More debris pounded on the widening whole till it was of no use.  
  
Kagome felt Kikyo wrenched from her grip and away. Nothing but panic consuming her mind she held onto Miroku more tightly than before, all sounds overridden by the current of crying air and the screaming of grinding metal. no, wait. that was her screaming. Suddenly something cold and hard forced her death grip around Miroku's waist. Opening her eyes she saw the ground a few meters below and glancing up the mass of metal about to fall upon her.  
  
^_^  
  
So what do you think? Rubbish? Good? Krap? Ok? And improvements I could make to the idea? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Oh Nuts!

*Gasp!!* I'm updating!! It's a miracle!!!^-^  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers! This will hopefully have a better plot than my first story!! ^-^  
  
And jus so's you knows this is a Inu/Kag Mir/Sang etc. I'll get around to them all eventually!! But I've been quite busy! I am now the spazz taking 14 GCSE'S!!!!! I'M CRAZY!! I SWEAR!! So much has happened while I've been away!  
  
I got to swim with dolphins! Concords just went out of business and my sister has a boyfriend!!! No only joking about the sister part! ^-^ I'll eat my Inu Yasha plushie doll if she ever gets a boyfriend! ^-^  
  
Anyway! I've struggled to bring myself out of writers block just to tell you I haven't given up on the stories! I've done another chapter! And I've also changed my e-mail address to; Chibi_Bex@hotmail.com !! ^-^  
  
Enjoy!.  
  
Shells and Shards  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*  
  
Something wet and cold slid down from Inu Yasha's forehead to his nose then trickled down his cheek, rousing Inu Yasha back from his comatose sleep. His eyes fluttered open as reality slowly began to fast forward to the present. Water? Where am I? What happened? Then all the answers came flooding back to him. Oh yeah. that basted Naraku. shot me down. Where am I though? And how in the seven hells am I still alive?! Inu Yasha moved his finger from the death lock it had on. what? It looked like the remains of what could have been called a bag, but it was too singed and mucked up to actually be classed as anything.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced down at his finger and noticed the long, sharp claw extending from it. Ooooooh! I turned back again!. well that was bloody lucky! A few moments more and I would have been a pancake in a frying pan!  
  
Moving his arm was exceptionally painful. In fact. moving at all made him want to pass out again, but he new he had to get up. He needed to find out what state he was in.  
  
Moving around each limb he was able to determine witch parts he could move- "OH SHIT!!"-And which parts he couldn't. yup! That arm was defiantly broken.  
  
As was nearly all his ribs, a broken wrist in the right arm, pelvis nearly smashed in and left leg shattered in 4 different places  
  
Sitting, propped up against a tree he managed to look down at himself. "Holy crap. I look like I've been hit by a photon beam 10 times over, fallen from the sky slashed with a knife, rolled in the mud and dragged through a bush backwards." in some sense though he had. His green kaki t- shirt had been shredded up so bad it was only the dry crusted blood, mud and grime of many slashes and cuts that kept it from falling of. Some parts were singed so badly that he could hardly tell it apart from his skin. His misty blue trousers were no longer blue but a sickly shade of brown and red. Stained with his same blood and muck as his t-shirt. Glass splinters were buried and stuck in his skin. With one large piece jutting out from his right shin. It would take some time to heal, but at least he was still alive.  
  
He grabbed the large piece of sharp glass and tugged at it. When it came out, fresh blood oozed out as well.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to the burned up bag lying next to him. Opening it up he pulled out the shikon lump and jammed it in the remains of his pocket. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he pulled out a badly beaten computer. Opening it up he found the screen wasn't broken, and the controls were fine. Flipping the switch in the side he winced as what came out was by far the worst thing he'd ever heard-  
  
"INNUUU YAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vinni seemed in hysterics. "INU YASHA'S DEAD!!! ISNT HE?!" she wailed on  
  
"Um. Vinni?" Inu Yasha had to grit his teeth from the pounding headache this was giving him. "I'm still alive"  
  
"*Gasp!*"  
  
"You sound disappointed!" Inu Yasha had to hide the snicker creeping onto his face "I thought you'd want to see me! Not shout my ears off!" he let out a small growl.  
  
The silence made Inu Yasha wonder if the computer was broken after all until the screaming pounded at his already sore head.  
  
"INU YASHA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! YOU MORON!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!! YOU COULD DIED!!! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD BYE!!!! AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME I'M NOT GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!!! IF I HAD A BODY OF MY OWN I'D BREAK YOUR BACK AND PARALISE YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!!! -" Her screech must have been heard from radar it was so loud.  
  
"Alright Vinni! I get your point! It was a joke- a joke!" Inu Yasha tried to calm her down. But even being with Vinni for most of his life, he still found it awkward to comfort a computer. though. Vinni wasn't your average every day appliance.  
  
Vinni? Can you use the sensor to lock onto the satellite and find our position? I need to find out where I landed so I can get help" Inu Yasha looked up from the screen loading up information and rebooting, using the time to study his surroundings.  
  
Hmmmmm. trees. trees. dirt.trees.glass.trees. a lump of burning metal-what the fuck?" Inu Yasha doubled back to a scene of his utmost horror. A length away, surrounded by tattered ruins was a massive pile of burning metal. So badly manked up it was hardly fit to be called a ship. his ship.  
  
"A scratch and you die eh?" Vinni's voice sounded from the computer. She had her obnoxiousness back, a trait even through it gave her personality, Inu Yasha was less that fond of.  
  
"Shut up!" Inu Yasha snapped quietly "finish looking for our position"  
  
Well. at least I now how my clothes were singed. not that it matters now. Once again Inu Yasha glanced around at his surroundings. barren of any intelligent life. Taking in the air he could pick up traces of animals. Some ripe fruit and the sweet fragrance of flowers, though most of it was overpowered by the stench of smoke and. He could hear nothing except for the singing of birds and the fizz and crackle of the fire in front of him. The sun was up and glaring down, though not able to penetrate through the thick canopy over head.  
  
The computer sounded it was done with a ping, but Inu Yasha was drawn to the information veronica had "umm. Inu Yasha I'm afraid we have some bad news" Inu Yasha glared at the screen  
  
"What is it?" he asked though not with out the trace of worry  
  
"It seems that the world wide satellite had been destroyed. The army of Codies guarding it were all wiped out.  
  
"How, and how long ago?" this time nerves sounded in his voice  
  
"Umm. I'm not sure exactly but my best estimate is it was shot down the same time you were. Or slightly after"  
  
Inu Yasha cursed loudly at his bad luck and looked away in defeat. Where in the seven hells am I? Studying a near odd-looking rock, he plucked it off the ground with his good arm, but ignoring the immense pain in his fractured wrist and absently turned it over. His wrist was screaming out in pain-along with everything else- but he ignored it and continued to stare at the rock. it was a very odd rock indeed. It was so light! That's just when he noticed it was a massive nut.almost like a coconut, except it was pair shape. and less hairy. "Mmmm. Lodoicea Maldivicia .  
  
"Bless-you!" Vinni interjected  
  
"No! no! I mean the nut! It's anatomical name!. I've read about it before. It's called coco-de-mer-palm. There the largest seed in the plant kingdom. They grow only on a specific island . when I was coming to the horizon; I was coming close to the edge of the Aentia border.. I was heading towards an island. or a clump of islands-I can't quite remember. but it was just before I land-crashed"  
  
"Still can't get over your ships funeral, can you?"  
  
"Shut up" he snapped again. Well. it was quite warm. In fact tropical warmth- though some of that heat could be generated from the million dollar bonfire in front of him.  
  
"I think.. I maybe on one of the old Seychelles islands."  
  
"Well then, there should be some humanoid life forms here. isn't there?" Vinni's voice edged up a notch at the end. either in a questioning tone or in panic Inu Yasha could not decipher.  
  
"Year 2036. photon bomb exploded on the west coast of old Africa. all humanoid life was supposed to be evacuated. check your files" he closed his eyes for a second.  
  
A few minutes later, he sighed. Inching his way up onto his feet with a little help from the tree, he literally dragged himself through the bushes.  
  
"HEY! What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?!" Vinni cried, punctuating each word  
  
"I said 'supposed' to be evacuated. that doesn't' mean there's no one here. I'm going to see if I can find anything with intelligence beside me"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"That's alive mind due"  
  
*~*  
  
Pain shooting up her spine made her scream out, and forced her back to reality. Something excruciatingly heavy was crushing her into the ground. Her whole body ached and felt like lead. What happened? Tears streamed down her face. This is so painful! Someone! Anyone!  
  
Movement caught her attention and she focused on it through the small opening of her restraints. Anything to distract me from the pain! She thought biting her lip.  
  
What had distracted her was something stirring underneath a large piece of material, and staggered to its feet. It swayed for a moment, but then started searching for a way out of its encasement.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome called out hopefully. He was quite far away since she could see him in her full line of sight, but something was stopping her from moving her head, and she bet that what ever it was wasn't only on her head- pins and needles prickled up from one of her legs. It felt numb.  
  
That wasn't good.  
  
"Kagome?" the bulk under the cover looked around hastily "where are you? Are you all right? Can you help me out?"  
  
"I-I can't. move" Kagome cried "Miroku, I-I'm scared!. m-my l-leg. I-it-"  
  
Miroku's form searched around franticly "are you alright? I can't find the end!"  
  
"I think something l-landed on m-me. I-it's so heavy. I-its so hard t-to breath" her breathing became gasps as she tried to breath in more air " Miroku! Move to your left!"  
  
Once Miroku was out, he quickly surveyed the area "I can't see you!" the whole beach they landed on was covered in scraps of metal, and junk.  
  
"Under here!" Miroku looked down and around. more junk  
  
"I think you're under the wing!" he dashed over and searched it. "Thank god the flap was down other wise you'd be a pancake right about now!"  
  
"That's really nice to now, but- can you get me out of here- please?" Kagome gritted her teeth. Two very scraggly looking trainers moved around in front of her until they braced them selves further down and the fingers of two hands appeared either side.  
  
Miroku heaved with all his might, but it didn't move. He tried a few more times before giving up  
  
"I can't budge it," he stated. Sitting down cross-legged, exhausted, before jumping to his feet again "where's Kikyo?!"  
  
"She's not there?!" Kagome screamed. All agonize and strain returning to her voice.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for her, then bring her back here so she can help. if she's still ali-"  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
"Alright! She's not dead! But I'm still gonna find her" and with that he bounded, or limped off into the woods  
  
"Miroku! Wait! Don't leave e here alone!" Kagome pleaded. But too late, he was gone. "Great! Just great! Perfect! What happens if something comes to eat me! JERK!" she managed to scream before her lungs stung with the strain. Once the pain went she began to fantasize of way's in which she would die. She fantasized for nearly an hour and a half and all she could come up with was.  
  
Suffocate until I die Knock out the wing flap somehow and be crushed to death Wait and die of starvation, thirst and boredom if Miroku doesn't comeback Some handsome hero will come rescue me, and I die in an act of bravery to save him- or better yet, he's a psycho traitor on a mission to kill me Some kind of weird mutated blob thing comes to suck out my soul-  
  
At that point a twig snapped to her left and she let out a squeal "wh-who's there?" she squeaked "can you h-help me? Can you get me out of here? Anyone there? Hel-lo! This things kind of heavy! Is any body there?"  
  
*~*  
  
Inu Yasha weaved in and out of the bushes with much pain and limping, until he came to a clearing.  
  
Shrubbery. That' all he saw and had seen for the last half an hour.  
  
He felt like hell, since all his ribs hurt. His arm was just hanging limply, and he was nearly dragging his leg, with the help of a rudely made walking stick he used to lean on, even though his wrist screamed out in agony to stop. He left a trail of blood where ever he went.  
  
Looking down at himself he sighed "I'm going to have to put these in a cast soon"  
  
"What you going to make it out of?" Vinni's voice piped up. The palm sizes computer was shoved it what remained of his pocket, along with the shikon. "Sticks and mud?"  
  
"Yes if I have to" Inu Yasha stated  
  
"Don't you ever feel degraded Inu Yasha?" she asked in exasperatedly  
  
"What? You mean the fact that I'm cover in blood and sludge with probably all the droppings of every land mammal here conceivable?. nope! Not a bit!"  
  
He needed to find some water and fast. His throat was dry, and he didn't know how long he hadn't had water for, but judging by the state he was it in it was probably a long time ago. He felt like he was crisping under the sun.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Naraku's going to have all seven hells to pay when I find him!"  
  
"Not like this you wont!"  
  
"You sound like my mother"  
  
"Well you need one!"  
  
"I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Hmm. yes I can see you're doing a bang up job at it too! Half starved and dying, clambering through the wilderness! Such care! Getting your self shot down!" she cried sarcastically  
  
Inu Yasha grunted in response "shut up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you want me to turn you off? 'Cause this pointless fight is wasting batteries!" Inu Yasha glared at the blue and silver screen, when he rummaged out of his pocket.  
  
"Too bad! This nifty little computer you downloaded me onto has a solar panel. And with the sun out here I wont run out of juice for a long time!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
"Shame" Inu Yasha stared at his surroundings in a daze. He'd never been known for the best hygiene in the world, but right know the crusting dirt and blood was beginning to annoy him. All he wanted to do was soak it all of in some water. Any skin that was showing was either scorched or bleeding. He didn't even want to know what his face looked like. Did he want to know? I mean his hair, that was once pearly white, was now stained with blood, sludge, filth, grime and who knows what else?  
  
A noise approaching, distracted him and all concentration focused on the on the bushes on the other side of the small plain. Inu Yasha was to surprise to do anything as a badly beaten human stumbled through the foliage.  
  
The boy looked to be around his same age- about 17- even though Inu Yasha was the youngest Codie to join the force, his father thought he was capable of the challenge, but since he passed away, Inu Yasha did every thing he could to finish what his father had desired of him.  
  
The boy had jet-black hair, and a dragon ponytail tied at the back. He tripped and fell onto one nee. His arms seemed to be scratched and his clothes ripped. He didn't look that bad compared to Inu Yasha, but considering that he was human it could, and looked quite painful. Not that he wasn't in the same situation and worse.  
  
What the hell happened to him? Inu Yasha thought as he watched the boy grimace and slowly push himself to his feet. The fleeting image of tearing through the hull of a plane flared into Inu Yasha's mind then just as quickly disappeared again. Oh shit. I didn't did I? Fuck! He must have been in that plane! Inu Yasha frowned  
  
Just as he though that, the boy looked up and his grimace turned into one of absolute horror. Jumping on his feet he stuttered slightly looking at Inu Yasha then bolted across to the other end of the glade screaming "ANSHAK!! SOMEONE!! HELP!! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!!"  
  
This made Inu Yasha look around franticly; searching for his worst enemy he was bought up to kill. Finding none, Inu Yasha turned back to find the human had stumbled off and out of sight. though not out of hearing, since Inu Yasha could still hear the fool screaming "ANSHAK! ANSHAK! SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
^-^  
  
well? What do you think? Crap? good? Needs some work? Come on people!! I need reviews to write!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!! I LIVE ON REVIEWS!! YOU'RE MY LIFE LINE!! I NEED PEOPLE TO COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THERE PROBLEMS!!! YAK ON ABOUT SOCKS FOR ALL I CARE!! I NEED RIVIEWS!!!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Small fry- 'lo!! I'm sorry but it's a Kag/Inu!! Don't hate me!!! *Cowers behind desk* thanks for your review!! I hope you like the story anyway! ^-^  
  
Crazieanimegirl- hi!!!! Thank you so much for your support!!! ^-^ One word!! See people!! You only have to say one word to make happy!! ^-^ I hope you like!  
  
Pyroe- y'now I'm having a mental blank here. there comes a time in every one's life where your brain just ceases to function from being crammed with so much information, that you start mixing stories up and forget loads. I'm gonna have to read unsightly gain again, because my brain seems to have shoved everything out the back door. I have read it! I know I have because it sounds so familiar!!.. I'll read after I post this chapter up! ^-^ Thank you so much for review! Every one helps!! And if you look up the top I think you'll find an answer to your first question!  
  
Foxshadow- thanks you so much for your review!! *Sniff* it's people like you who make my day! ^-^ You've made me smile!! It's good to know someone likes my work!! ^-^ It makes me motivated to write more!! Thank you!!! 


End file.
